Re-Evolution
by Ilhara B
Summary: Muchos pensaron —y piensan— que mi vida fue muy fácil, que lo tenía todo hecho y tan solo tenía que fingir que nunca había existido un "oscuro" pasado familiar. Todos ellos nunca se han acercado a la verdad. Esta es mi historia, una historia que no todo el mundo está dispuesto a aceptar, una historia que demuestra que no todo lo blanco es bueno o todo lo negro es malo.


**Disclaimer**: El potterverso no me pertenece, si así fuera su protagonista no sería un mártir con un trauma por sus gafas de culo de vaso.

* * *

**I.**

Subirse a un tren nunca debería de parecer algo difícil. Tan solo hay que avanzar, como si fueras caminando normalmente, y llegado el momento alzar un poco el pie para entrar dentro de cualquier vagón, porque si no lo haces es posible tropezarse y un Malfoy nunca se tropieza. Pero aquel día yo no pensaba lo mismo. Mi primer día en Hogwarts y ya estaba lleno de presión. Por mi padre, por mi madre, por todos... incluida toda esa gente a la que no conocía pero que me miraba como si ya se supiera lo que se podía esperar de mí. Como si mi futuro ya estuviese definido a partir de los actos que habían hecho otros.

Desde el mismo momento en el que mi familia había aparecido en Kings Cross toda la comunidad mágica que allí estaba se había girado a mirarnos. A los tres. Y que mirasen a mis padres me molestaba, pero no tanto como que me mirasen a mí. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, al contrario que a mi padre, que pese a las miradas despectivas mantenía una pose de altanería y una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Así pues, siendo en parte el centro de atención, subí al tren con tanta lentitud que parecía que me habían atado un bloque de cemento al tobillo. Enserio, al año siguiente descubriría que había ido excesivamente despacio, como quien va a encontrarse con el beso del dementor. Pero lo peor no había pasado. Después de todo el mal trago de ver a los mayores mirándome como si de un momento a otro me fuera a revelar con la varita, que apenas sabía usar, en mano y proclamar como el nuevo señor oscuro, ahora tendría que lidiar con los de mi edad, por siete años, por si parecía poco.

En ese momento quise bajarme del tren y ser un muggle. Por poco que me gustaran. Por insulsa que encontrase la vida que llevaban.

Estaba solo en el primer compartimiento vacío que había sido capaz de encontrar, mirando por la ventana como mis padres poco a poco se iban haciendo pequeños.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared de madera y, como siempre, el flequillo termina por taparme los ojos. Se suponía que ahora debía hacer amigos, o algo parecido. Mi padre me había dicho que buscase gente que se acoplase a mis fines, a mis metas, gente que no fueran las mismas dos personas con las que había pasado prácticamente toda mi vida. Pero a decir verdad a mí nunca se me habían dado bien hacer amigos, tal vez porque nadie me parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno, o porque no me gustaba andar detrás de la gente. Era, y sigo siendo, un Malfoy.

Por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron una cabellera morena y otra pelirroja, me sorprendí a mí mismo queriendo hablar con ellos, no ser su amigo pero al menos probar que me podía llevar relativamente bien con otras personas. Sin embargo no hice nada, porque no iba a ser yo quien se rebajase a hablar con quien fuera que acabase de entrar. Yo había llegado antes ergo eran ellos los que se debían presentar.

Sin embargo, después de un intercambio rápido de miradas supe que había más cosas en juego que el orgullo, el apellido también entraba en juego en aquel momento, no tan solo el mío, sino también los de ellos. Potter y Weasley acababan de hacer su aparición en mi vida por primera vez.

Como estaba previsto, no fui yo quien dio el primer paso. Antes de que pudiera abrir siquiera la boca, la niña pelirroja, Weasley, ya se había plantado frente a mí y me miraba de una forma en la que nadie antes me había mirado, como si intentara recordar algo, algo importante.

Vi su entrecejo fruncido, los labios apretados y las manos en las caderas, y no pude evitar reírme. Parecía mucho más mayor de lo que era, pues estaba seguro que tenía mi misma edad. Lo sabía, había escuchado a mi padre hablar de ellos, generalmente no bien precisamente, varias veces; también le había oído hablar de que tendría que estar en su mismo curso.

— Hola — había dicho la niña. Alcé la vista y la miré intentando fingir adecuadamente que no tenía interés alguno en lo que estaba diciendo —. Soy Rose Weasley — se presentó alargando su mano para estrecharla con la mía, sobra decir que yo no me moví ni un centímetro. Aún no sabía cómo debía actuar frente a ellos.

Tras unos instantes me decidí por ver cuál sería su reacción cuando me presentase, por ese motivo terminé estrechando su mano y con un suspiro resignado me presenté:

— Scorpius Malfoy — dije finalmente con un tono de voz impregnado de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

Antes de decir mi apellido ya me podía haber imaginado la cara que pondrían. Sabía, o más bien intuía, cómo iban a reaccionar. Por esa razón supe que no mostré ningún tipo de expresión cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás, como si le acabara de pegar una bofetada al pronunciar el apellido Malfoy. Tampoco cambió en lo más mínimo cuando el pelinegro agarró a su prima e hizo un gesto con el que la colocó detrás de él.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener la carcajada que amenazaba con escaparse. Prefería mantenerme indiferente, después de todo no iba a sacar la varita y a empezar a lanzar _crucios_ contra ellos. No los odiaba, todavía no.

— Podéis quedaros, no voy a mataros, ni a torturaros, ni tan siquiera tengo intención de observaros más de lo necesario — añadí cuando los vi dudar, porque siendo sinceros aquella reacción me había desconcertado. Me había planteado muchas cosas, como que se irían o que saldrían con algo como que ellos eran de los "buenos" y yo de los "malos", pero no se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudieran dudar.

No volvimos a hablar. Ellos no se sentían seguros estando ahí porque no sabían como reaccionar, no sabían lo que podían esperar de mí. Aunque aquello lo descubrí más adelante, en aquel momento me preguntaba por qué teniendo medio compartimento para ellos solos se habían sentado los dos, muy juntos, al lado de la puerta.

Yo, por otro lado, además de preguntarme el por qué de aquella conducta tan rara y que si estaban mentalmente sanos pensaba, y deducía, que aquel primer instinto que había tenido de ser su amigo había sido un error, que ellos y yo pertenecíamos a mundos completamente diferentes.

Al poco tiempo los dos primos empezaron a entablar una conversación mientras fingían que yo no estaba con ellos. Por mi parte tampoco se puede decir que hiciera nada por intentar mantener una conversación, simplemente me acomodé en el asiento, cogí el libro que había estado leyendo los días antes de que llegara la carta de Hogwarts y empecé a pasar las páginas con desgana, casi con tedio. Solamente aparté los ojos del papel cuando sentí que me estaban mirando. Era la chica Weasley que parecía haber encontrado algo interesante en las letras de la portada, por eso mismo me giré de modo que ella no pudiese ver el libro, solo por joder, y continué con mi apasionante tarea: pasar páginas.

Había pasado ya trescientas doce páginas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Por ella apareció alguien a quien conocía muy bien, con aquel pelo negro y el flequillo prácticamente tapándole los ojos, como si con eso fuese a impedir que la gente lo reconociera y se le quitasen las ganas de darle la hostia que se ganaba cada vez que habría la boca. Su mirada pasó de mí a mis dos acompañantes repetidas veces hasta que por fin se quedó únicamente mirándome.

— Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí? Te estábamos buscando. Mad y yo — de nuevo miró a los otros dos chicos y con un bufido volvió a hablar, señalándolos sin cortarse un pelo — ¿Y qué haces con ellos? No me digas que ya son tus amiguitos.

Ni siquiera los miré, simplemente me encogí de hombros, cerré el libro y me levanté.

— No os encontraba y me metí en el primer compartimento vacío que había; luego aparecieron ellos — no necesitaba dar explicaciones, así como tampoco necesitaba decir la verdad, como por ejemplo explicar que ni siquiera me había molestado en buscarlos.

— Pues venga, vayámonos. Mad ha encontrado un vagón interesante, no estamos solos, hay un par de alumnos más, de slytherin, por supuesto. Dicen que este es su tercer año y que si quedamos en slytherin, como sabemos que va a ocurrir, nos echarán una mano durante los primeros días.

— ¿Y tú te lo crees? — pregunté alzando una ceja. Desde luego si yo fuera el alumno de tercero lo último que haría sería juntarme con los nuevos para ayudarlos como si fuera mi buena obra del año.

Aún así, pese a lo poco que me gustaba ir a entablar conversación con gente que estaba casi seguro que me estaba mintiendo, agarré el baúl que reposaba sobre mi cabeza y tiré de él para que cayera al suelo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, por cierto (para tratar las cosas con cuidado ya había tenido once años), y así poder llevármelo. No iba a dejar que gente demasiado curiosa tuviese vía libre para cotillear mis cosas y esos dos tenían antecedentes familiares de meter las narices en asuntos que no les inmiscuían.

Una vez estuvieron fuera y la puerta del vagón se hubo cerrado Gair contestó a mi pregunta.

— Pues claro que no me lo creo. ¿Por quién me has tomado? Lo que pasa es que no quiero que esos dos sepan lo que pasa. Obviamente no hay nadie de tercero con nosotros, pero sí que hemos dado con alguien que puede resultar interesante. Estaba en medio del pasillo, pavoneándose porque va a ser el mejor mago de su curso y después nombró cierto apellido que te incumbe directamente a ti. ¿No deberías decirle algo? Quiero decir, ha dicho que va a demostrar que tú y tu familia sois unos inútiles.

No se me escapó la sonrisa que Gair intentaba ocultar detrás de su mano.

— Que diga lo que quiera. No me importa — respondí tajante, como siempre que él sacaba un tema del estilo —. Aunque ya veremos si tiene o no razón.

Por mucho que no me gustase ser el centro de atención había una cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir y aquella era que dijeran ser mejor que yo sin tan siquiera haberme conocido. ¿Decía que lo demostraría? Que lo intentase. Llevaba toda la vida lidiando con miradas acusadoras y dedos que señalaban, podría aguantar tener a uno más.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar a dónde vamos?

— Tú mismo has dicho que íbamos al compartimento en el que está Mad.

— Podrías darme más conversación, ¿sabes? A veces es aburrido hablar contigo. Sí o no es todo lo que dices. ¿Qué pasa, tienes un número limitado de palabras? — se burló parándose en medio del pasillo y agarrándome para que me quedase justo donde estaba.

— Sí — respondí yo, retándolo con un leve alzamiento de cejas —. Desde luego el que no tiene límite eres tú, Nott.

Ambos fuimos conscientes de que cuanto más tiempo nos quedábamos parados en un lugar más cabezas aparecían asomadas por las puertas de los compartimentos y más cuchicheos se oían. Yo podía imaginar lo que decían la gran mayoría de ellos: "miradlos, son ellos, los hijos de los mortífagos que se libraron de ir a la cárcel o de morir". Había más como nosotros, por supuesto, pero eran nuestros apellidos, en especial el mío, los que hacían que la gente se girase a nuestro paso con la guardia en alto. Eran nuestros apellidos los que más resonancia tenían porque habían sido nuestros padres los que habían compartido curso con los tres héroes de la segunda guerra mágica.

— ¿Se os ha perdido algo? — interrogó Gair al público en general —. Si lo que buscáis es su cerebro — continuó, señalando a uno de los chicos que estaban a su derecha — lamento deciros que no está por aquí. Se habrá dado a la fuga viendo el contenedor humano que le había tocado y la compañía de la que se rodeaba.

La respuesta no tardó en hacerse notar. Primero fueron murmullos, después fue la transición de la cara al que Nott había señalado y por último llegó el enfado, de él y de los que estaban a su alrededor. Porque, claro, había dado la casualidad que mi primo había señalado al gryffindor de turno y debido al contrato que se veían obligados a firmar si alguien se metía con ellos tenían que hacer como que eran una familia para defender el orgullo rojo. Aunque esa gente fuera más pequeños que ellos. Aunque esa gente no hubiese mentido sobre la falta de neuronas del sujeto a defender.

Fue un todos a una. Eran como hormigas que avanzaban siguiendo a la primera, levantando sus varitas como si se hubiesen sincronizado y avanzando hasta nosotros con clara intención de demostrar quien mandaba ahí.

Yo, mientras tanto, me debatía en sacar la varita y fingir que había aprendido a dominar algún hechizos para defenderme o llamar gilipollas a mi primo. Estaba a punto de hacer ambas cosas cuando una voz a nuestras espaldas nos llamó, entonces todo se detuvo un momento, para girarnos a ver quién era el que nos había llamado. Siendo sincero no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era aquel sujeto que se había quedado un par de metros más adelante, con la varita de la mano y expresión de querer asesinar a alguien, por suerte no a nosotros, pero lo que sí que sabía era quién era la persona que estaba justo a su lado. Mad. No fue difícil entonces interpretar lo que estaba pasando.

El tipo, que en aquel momento me pareció que era la persona más aterradora sobre el universo, paseó su mirada por todos y cada uno de los valientes leones que estaban frente a nosotros. Ellos, por supuesto, hincharon sus pechos y se prepararon para una demostración mágica para los nuevos alumnos del castillo con nosotros dos en el medio. El resultado estaba claro, cinco gryffindor contra un slytherin y nosotros tres, que aún lucíamos el uniforme completamente negro del colegio. Lo que ellos no sabían, y nosotros descubrimos aquel día, fue que donde estaba un slytherin solía haber más; que podía ser que no se hablasen entre ellos pero que saltaron a defenderse entre sí en el momento en que vieron que solamente era uno contra cinco. Porque a nosotros no nos contaron, no éramos slytherin, prácticamente ni éramos alumnos. Por mucho que en aquel momento me jodiera admitirlo.

Me giré para ver la cara de Gair. Yo, personalmente, estaba acojonado porque no veía de qué forma iba a salir bien parado de aquella situación estando en el puto medio. Pero al parecer a mi primo le hacía una gracia terrible aquello porque le estaba costando la vida no empezar a reírse en la cara de toda aquella gente. ¿Que lo disimulaba muy bien? cierto, pero con los años uno aprende a darse cuenta de estas cosas. Para quien no conociera a mi primo en aquel momento pensaría que o bien había perdido visión en los últimos segundos o bien le acababan de entrar unas ganas increíbles de cagar.

La acción se desarrolló rápido. Los cinco gryffindor parecieron comprender que siendo menos en aquel momento lo mejor que podían hacer era darse media vuelta y desaparecer en su compartimento y en cuanto lo hicieron el resto de alumnos los emuló, así que quedamos Mad, Gair, los otros slytherin y yo en mitad del pasillo.

Tengo que decir que la sensación de ser observado y analizado por siete caras de alumnos más mayores que yo no era algo que me agradase demasiado, más cuando parecieron comprender quiénes éramos y asintieron con aprobación -al menos uno lo hizo- como si aceptaran que habían hecho bien en ayudarnos.

— ¿Os vais a quedar ahí toda la vida o podéis empezar a moveros? — inquirió Mad aún detrás del slytherin.

— Me decanto por la opción C: que me lleven a cuestas — rebatió Nott con una media sonrisa. Lo fulminé con la mirada porque no era el momento para que volviese a salir con uno de aquellos comentarios tan suyos.

Mad no dijo nada, se limitó a rodar los ojos y a desaparecer en el compartimento que hasta entonces había quedado detrás de ella, al igual que lo había hecho el slytherin que nos había "ayudado" antes.

Un último vistazo para comprobar que ya no quedaba nadie mirando lo que hacíamos y avancé hasta la puerta. Si Gair me seguía o no era problema suyo. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a más personas de las que esperaba ver allí, todas ellas riéndose, doblados por la mitad y algunos incluso aporreaban el asiento en el que estaban sentados. Deduje que se reían porque les acababan de contar lo que había pasado fuera.

— Joder, Scorp...

— No me llames así — lo interrumpí antes de que dijese nada más.

Bastante jodido era vivir sabiendo que con toda probabilidad mis padres me habían puesto el nombre estado borrachos -o algo peor- como para que encima hicieran que pareciese más absurdo de lo que ya sonaba. Él, como respuesta, rodó los ojos moviendo la mano de arriba abajo.

— Como quieras. Lo que quería decir era que podías esperar. No sé, deja al menos dudar al personal porque al ritmo que llevas vas a terminar hablando contigo mismo. Que ya lo haces, lo sé, pero por lo menos así disimulas y parece que estás hablando con alguien más. Vamos, para que no te llamen loco y te encierren en un cuarto de baño con el fantasma ese que decía tu padre que no hacía más que quejarse de lo patética que había sido su vida mientras vivía.

En aquel momento aquella frase me jodió bastante, para qué negarlo, y por ello me tuve que controlar apretando la mandíbula y recordando las lecciones que mi padre me había dado durante tantos años sobre lo que un Malfoy podía y no podía hacer. Casi me lo podía imaginar a mi lado, susurrando, prácticamente arrastrando las palabras, al recitar su discurso: _"Un Malfoy nunca pierde los papeles. Un Malfoy nunca se pone al nivel de los demás. Un Malfoy nunca se deja llevar por terceros..."_ y así podía proseguir con aquel monólogo aprendido durante casi cinco minutos. Porque a veces parecía que un Malfoy podía no hacer muchas más cosas de las que sí que podía hacer.

Salvo un par de carcajadas y ciertos asentimientos de aprobación nadie dijo nada de aquello, ni Gair insistió en ello. Posiblemente porque poco después el mismo slytherin que había aparecido en nuestro rescate se estaba levantando y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que todos los demás lo siguieran.

— Parkinson, recuerda que tenemos un trato. Cúmplelo y tu estancia en el castillo será más agradable que la de muchos otros novatos.

Ella asintió, mostrando aquella expresión tan suya de que quién se había quedado con la mejor parte del trato había sido ella y no los alumnos mayores que se marchaban del compartimento muy pagados de sí mismos. En cuanto cerraron la puerta su expresión cambió, dejó de estar sentada muy recta, como le habían enseñado a colocarse cada vez que tenía que causar una buena impresión, para sentarse con las piernas encima del asiento y con una sonrisilla que denotaba que no nos iba a contar absolutamente nada de lo que había hablado. Lo demostró en cuanto empezó a hablar:

— ¿Y a qué casa queréis pertenecer? — preguntó con un tono desinteresado.

A decir verdad hasta aquel momento ninguno habíamos dicho nada sobre el lugar al que creíamos que nos enviaría el sombrero para pasar siete años.

— A gryffindor, donde habitan los inútiles. No te jode — respondió Nott en su misma línea de siempre —. Creo que es bastante obvio dónde vamos a estar los tres. Nunca ha existido otra opción.

— Tú pegarías en hufflepuff, sin duda — ataqué yo como una pequeña venganza por lo que me había hecho pasar antes.

Mad y yo intercambiamos una mirada en cuanto él soltó el aire como si le acabasen de pegar una bofetada. Me senté a su lado y nos preparamos para escuchar aquel discurso que siempre se había dicho a sí mismo pero que nunca había contado en voz alta sobre por qué él terminaría en slytherin y no en otra casa.

Si esperaba que alguno de los dos lo escuchásemos se equivocaba, en cuanto pasó de la primera línea Madeline se quedó mirando por la ventana, pensando a saber en qué próxima maldad. Yo, por mi parte, saqué el mismo libro que tenía durante el trayecto que había pasado con Weasley y Potter en un compartimiento, pasando las páginas y leyendo alguna por encima de vez en cuando.

— … Por último tenéis que ser conscientes de que mi persona no encajaría en ninguna otra casa que la de la serpiente. ¿Dónde, sino, iban a apreciar mi capacidad para tergiversar los acontecimientos para que siempre se conozca la parte que a mí me interesa? En ningún otro sitio lo iban a apreciar y yo necesito hacer negocio de ello. No sé, conseguir los apuntes de alumnos más mayores para poder no hacer nada en clase y sobretodo para poder veros trabajar a vosotros como si fueseis elfos domésticos.

— Ya lo veremos.

Y pese a que en aquel momento no lo entendí no se me pasó por alto el brillo que apareció en sus ojos.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

— Nadie te está apuntando con una varita — respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros — Simplemente pongo en duda tu plan para no hacer nada en todo el año.

— Cuando lo consiga, y por mucho que me supliques, no te voy a dejar nada, ni siquiera los malos apuntes — se giró hacia mí con la misma pose de superioridad —. Ni a ti tampoco, Malfoy.

— Como quieras — respondí yo alzando la vista del libro —. Tampoco lo necesito.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres prestar atención en clase a, no sé, pensar en cómo entrar en el equipo de quidditch en primero?

Cerré el libro con calma y lo dejé sobre el asiento haciendo un poco más de tiempo, solo por fastidiar un rato.

— Nadie ha dicho que yo no vaya a conseguir apuntes de otros en ningún momento — aunque siendo sincero aquello no estaba en mis planes, ni lo estaría años más tarde cuando nos tocase pasarnos noches en vela para conseguir hacer una poción decentemente —. Además, todo el mundo sabe que es imposible entrar en el equipo durante el primer año. A menos que te apellides Potter y tengas la misión de salvar el mundo. Entonces es posible que tengas alguna que otra opción.

Mi padre me había contado varias veces cómo había entrado el niño -ahora no tan niño- que vivió en el equipo y a mí todas las veces que lo contó me había parecido lo mismo: era el ojito derecho de todo el jodido profesorado.

— Así que — proseguí —, deja de hacerte ilusiones con respecto a algo que no va a pasar.

En ese momento el tren se detuvo y pudimos escuchar como la gente salía de sus respectivos lugares como si le fuese la vida en ello. Ni que les fueran a dar el mejor bote por llegar los primeros. Por contra, nosotros nos mantuvimos en nuestros sitios, aquello era algo que ya habíamos hablado días antes, nada de meternos en la estampida de alumnos para ser arrastrados por la masa, nos quedaríamos en nuestros sitios y saldríamos después, cuando todo estuviese más tranquilo.

Así lo hicimos. Cuando abrimos la puerta apenas quedaban unos alumnos mayores que iban con tanta calma que más bien parecía que los estaban apuntando con una varita para que siguieran adelante. Nadie dijo nada, ni nosotros ni ellos. A mí en particular me importaba bastante poco el motivo de su demora.

Bajé del tren seguido por Mad y Gair y el viento fresco de la noche me dio de lleno en la cara. Podría parecer mentira que estuviéramos en septiembre teniendo en cuenta la temperatura que parecía haber allí.

— Ahora entiendo la insistencia de que llevara una bufanda de mi madre — murmuró Mad a mi espalda —. Si hace así ahora no quiero saber cómo será esto en invierno. Espero por lo menos que tengan unos buenos hechizos para mantener la temperatura dentro del castillo. Por cierto, ¿sabéis a dónde tenemos que ir?

— A los botes, por supuesto — respondió Nott como si aquella fuese la pregunta más estúpida formulada sobre la faz de la tierra.

— Ya — asentí yo —, pero ¿sabemos ir a los botes? — nadie contestó —. Eso me imaginaba.

Nadie lo dijo, pero todos sabíamos que teníamos un problema.

* * *

**Nota.**

Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo.

En fin, aquí tenemos a Scorpius Malfoy, nuestro protagonista, que narrará la historia desde su primer año hasta... hasta que chochee. A Gair Nott, que es un bocas pero yo le tengo cariño (y el pobre ya no sabe a que nombre responder porque anda que no ha tenido variantes el pobre) y a Madeline (Mad) Parkinson que aún tiene muchas cosas que enseñar (las tetas, por ejemplo). También pululan por el capítulo Albus Severus Potter (que junto a Scorpius harán un club para reivindicar sobre sus nombres y la poca suerte que tuvieron. De verdad, su infancia tuvo que ser muy jodida) y Rose Weasley. Todos ellos serán personajes más o menos importantes en la historia, aunque aún quedan un par de personajes más que formarán a los personajes más recurrentes.

También tengo tanda de agradecimientos, para esas tres personas que han leído este capítulo antes de ser publicado y que me han dado sus opiniones. Gracias por aguantarme con mis dudas existenciales, con esos interrogantes que solo se me crean a mí después de releer el capítulo, y por todo. Y también gracias a ti, persona que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer este primer capítulo de lo que es mi primer long-fic.

Recordar que cada comentario hace que servidora baile la macarena.


End file.
